Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a touch display panel, particularly to a capacitive touch display panel.
Related Art
In the modern information society, people's reliance on electronic products is increasing day by day. To achieve more convenience, more compact volume and more user-friendly designs, touch panels have been introduced to replace conventional keyboards or mice to serve as input devices of many information products. Among them, touch display panels having both touch and display functions have become one of the most popular products at present.
Based on different sensing manners, touch panels are generally classified into resistive touch panels, capacitive touch panels, optical touch panels, acoustic wave touch panels and electromagnetic touch panels. The capacitive touch panels are characterized by short response time, good reliability, high durability and so on, and are therefore widely used in the electronic products. According to an arrangement relationship between a touch panel and a display panel, capacitive touch display panels are also generally classified into three types, i.e., out-cell, on-cell and in-cell.
In the existing designs of the out-cell and on-cell capacitive touch display panels, to avoid optical problems due to overlap of the touch panel and the display panel, for example, a “mura” phenomenon or a moiré visual effect occurring in a display screen, a slim border is unlikely to be achieved. Therefore, there is still a need to improve design flexibility of the capacitive touch display panels to provide the industry with more choices.